Meeting Your Idols
by Blu Rose
Summary: (E is for ElectricBlackShipping) He had been a major part in her desire to change, but she couldn't bear to face him after after all that happened.


**I've tended to start writing these Pokemon oneshots that start with letters of shippings that spelling out a particular phrase. Y'know, to help get the writing juices flowing. They don't have any real titles, though…although I'll probably put one for the sake of Anyway, here's an ElectricBlackShipping story.**

_Summary: He was her inspiration on her path to becoming a hero, and yet, she couldn't bear to see him again._

_Pairing: Hilbert x Rosa_

E is for** ElectricBlackShipping **_(Hilbert x Rosa)_

She was the one who made him believe that not _everyone_ in Team Plasma was bad. In those days, when he was traveling Unova with his sister, so many of the members they encountered appeared to be hypocrites: they either abused their Pokémon, hurt rare wild Pokémon who didn't do what they wanted, or used their own Pokémon as if they were weapons. But she was the one who stuck out. The one who wanted to _convince_ people that they would be better off releasing their Pokémon, who handed out pamphlets and flyers instead of just snatching the Poké Balls out of someone's hands like a common thug. Heck, she even gave back the ones her comrades had stolen, despite being chewed out for it by others. She wasn't like Ghetsis, whose charisma failed to cloak his wicked intentions. She was more like N, her dream of an ideal world blinding her from the truth.

"You know what? I like you," he had told her after their first and only meeting. "Even if I don't agree with your views, I think Team Plasma would be better off with more people like you."

All he could hope for was that she would see the truth someday.

**X-X-X**

A few years later, they had met again, and she somehow managed to change, yet stay the same. She'd been inspired by him, by his part in the effort to reveal the truth behind Team Plasma's motives and the defeat of the puppeteer responsible for it. She realized how precious the relationship between humans and Pokémon were, and if she could, she wanted to help reunite those trainers who didn't deserve to have their Pokémon taken from them. And when Team Plasma reared their ugly heads again, she was more than happy to help in stopping them for a second—and hopefully final—time, because she wanted to protect the truth that he had shown her.

"Even though you didn't really do anything _for_ me, your actions and your words made me see the truth. And I'm really grateful for you— I-I mean, what you've done!"

He was flattered. It was rare when someone complimented him on something not related with Pokémon battles, and for some reason, have this girl—who looked a lot cuter in normal clothes than she did in her Team Plasma getup—be the one doing the complimenting. If anything, he was simply happy that he had a hand in preventing such a nice girl from becoming as disillusioned as the Neo Team Plasma.

"Um… Hey. I know this probably sounds weird, but… Would you like to…meet up again sometime? At a…better place than this?" She _did_ have a point: the lobby of the Pokémon World Tournament was hardly the place to catch up and converse. Not to mention, people kept staring and whispering things about the two chosen _'Heroes of Truth'_.

"Sure. I know just the place."

**X-X-X**

The Nimbasa City Ferris wheel. The last time he'd been there, it was prior to he and his sister went their separate ways, despite sharing the same secret goal. Sitting in a little gondola that moved just slowly enough for the two of them to converse with each other. She talked about the fun times she had with _her_ ally against Neo Team Plasma and he talked about the things he experienced in other regions. At some point, when they were at the top of the Ferris wheel, the conversation took…sort of an unexpected turn for him.

"Y'know, you're hardly as I imagined you."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She fidgeted in her seat, adjusted one of her doughnut-shaped buns with one hand while the other tugged nervously at her skirt. "The things I would hear about you and your sister… They made you seem so…_different_. I expected you to be—"

"To be like somebody out of a comic book or something? Ha!" He laughed, making her blush in a cute-looking manner. "I doubt the original Black and White Heroes were as heroic as the fairy tales and myths make them out to be." Though he _did_ like to think of himself as a hero sometimes. "People are saying the same thing about you two guys, y'know."

"_Us_? Pfft…! If they only knew the truth about us: a coward and a former aide to a group of criminals."

"Well, even if that's what you started out as, that's not who you are anymore."

"To be honest, I don't _feel_ that way…" She looked out the window. At that point, their gondola was at the top. "When I still think about all the things I did back then, I feel as if I'm just as bad the others or Colress. I did what I thought was right, but I was so blind to the truth…I didn't even notice how many people Team Plasma had hurt on purpose and how many Pokémon they took advantage of. They even managed to make me feel sorry about Kyurem, of all things."

The mention of that thing still brought on so many emotions from him. He didn't want to think about his last encounter with that thing, he _really_ didn't. "…Y'know, you're as bad as N. Is this a Team Plasma thing or something?"

"Huh?" She looked back to him and blushed at the sight of his gentle smile.

"You guys work so hard to repent for the crimes you've done and yet you still think you're unworthy of walking amongst people. I know that they say _'forgiveness is divine'_ or something like that…but don't you think you're being hard on yourself." He folded his arms across his chest. "Instead of thinking _'I need to help people to repent for my crimes'_, you should just be concerned with helping people period! After all, you've always been that kind of person deep down, or you wouldn't have been chosen by a legendary Pokémon. No pointing in brooding over a hurdle you've already jumped and all."

"I…"

The doors of the gondola opened. How had he not noticed that the ride was already over? "Hey, listen: I promised my family I'd be home for dinner by now. If you want, you're welcome to join us."

"What?! No, just…no. I don't want to impose—"

"You're not gonna impose! I'm pretty sure that Mom cooks enough to feed a Snorlax, so you'd be doing us a favor!" He held his hand out to her. "Besides, we're friends now! And friends eat at each other's houses, right?"

She gave a smile as she blushed before she took his hand.

**X-X-X**

**If people have read "Pokémon Gray"…draw your conclusions! It's just me goofing off. :D**


End file.
